When she fell
by BrokenDream83
Summary: One-shot about Anna's Fall from Heaven...with surprise! I hope you'll like it and if you want, please review!


******Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

******a/n:** a big thanks to my awesome beta reader MissMe113 for her patience and her kindness!

* * *

**When She Fell**

She could not bear it any more. She had decided to do it, to leave her home and to fall on Earth. Be human. A difficult decision, with unforeseeable consequences, but she now had decided. But... she would not go away alone. Castiel had to fall with her. Yes, he would follow her, she was sure. It was the only way they could live together.

"You are crazy!" Castiel yelled and his silvery light vibrated with indignation.

"Crazy? Don't you understand? We will be free!" Anna tried to explain.

"Free? Free from what; from whom? You can't be serious Anna, this is blasphemy!"

"Please Castiel, don't do this. Come away with me, now, immediately." she begged.

The other angel was adamant. "Enough; don't continue to say such nonsense. If our superiors hear you, they will punish you and me too for having paid attention to you."

"You're afraid of the consequences, right? This is why you don't want to come with me," Anna accused him.

"It is obvious that I fear the consequences? You're asking me to fall on Earth! Do you realize the gravity of your words?"

Castiel did not understand, he would not understand.

"I ... I thought you ..." she began.

The other interrupted her, realizing about what she was about to say.

"Shut up ... do not say things that you may regret, Anna. You know."

Yes, they were forbidden to love.

"Castiel ...come away with me, please."

"Enough! Enough with this nonsense. We have a mission, let's go..."

"No! I give orders to you, not you to me!" she rebelled.

And do you command me to fall? You know very well that this is not a legitimate order. I will not obey."

"I don't want to command you to follow me, I'm asking you. I'm begging you; come with me Cas." The red shades of her energy trembled: Anna knew that he would not accept.

"I'm sorry Anna, but what you ask for is a disgrace. Forget this crazy plan; the world is not for you."

"Yes, it is! For me and for you too, if you want it! On Earth, we can Cas, we can! For a moment stop trying to be so intransigent! Come away with me!" Anna continued to beg him.

"I will not listen anymore Anna. You are one of my superiors and I respect you, but do not force me to denounce you. You have to stop; neither I nor you will fall on Earth," he said peremptorily.

"Fine. I was wrong then. It's not like I thought. It means that I will go alone," Anna said resolutely.

Castiel was alarmed. She seemed awfully serious.

"You won't go anywhere; you will not dare to do it. Your place is here," he said harshly.

"No, not anymore. Cas, I want to live, I want to live. I suffer ... I see humans that really live and I feel incomplete ... I'd love you to come with me, but if you don't want to live for real, well, I can't force you. Goodbye," and she walked away.

Castiel looked at her aghast. It could not be true; she would not dare leave the Heaven to fall onto Earth. Anna would never leave her home, she would never leave him. He was sure Anna would not have dared.

Instead Anna was more than resolute. She dropped her sword and she prepared to fall. Castiel knew what was coming and rushed to her side.

"You're crazy; stop immediately!" Anna did not listen to him, did not look at him.

"You can't do it...don't force me to...."

"Do you want raise your sword against me, Castiel? Fine, do it. This is the only way you have to stop me."

"You know I could never harm you. But do not force me to find the courage to do it," the angel warned.

"Do it, Cas. This is the only way you can stop me. I'm leaving. The offer is still valid, if you come with me. You make me happy."

Castiel raised his sword in the direction of Anna, hoping that the threat alone could make her desist from her mad intent.

"So you really want to kill me. Well, I would prefer to die killed by you ..." and she offered her chest. Castiel could not do it, and lowered his sword.

"I beg you Anna, don't go. They will hunt you and sooner or later they will find you. They will not have my mercy."

I don't care; it will still be worth it."

"Anna, you and I we will not meet again. Don't you care about this?" he asked and a vein of desperation broke his voice.

"Yes, Castiel, I care a lot. That is why I asked you to fall with me."

"I don't want to leave the Heavens! And you must stay here!" he yelled.

Castiel tried to grab her, but what he managed to get was just a ray of her light. Anna fell at incredible speed. While she was falling she tore her grace: they would not be able to find her. Never. Tearing off her grace was painful, exhausting and humiliating, but she had no choice. She wanted to become a woman. She hoped until the end to hear the sound of Castiel's wings behind her, but this did not happen. He did not follow her. Castiel didn't love her. She parted the sky like a meteor, screaming in pain and fear, and disappointment because Castiel was not there with her.

/---/

Her screams made him wake with a start. Anna was in convulsions. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her vigorously.

"Anna! Anna, wake up! It's just a dream, calm down!"

The woman continued to scream. "No! It hurts! Castieeel!"

"Enough, Anna!" he said stronger .

Anna finally opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of her partner, who looked at her with apprehension.

"Honey, calm down, it's just a bad dream." he reassured her with a smile.

Anna looked at him, burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.

The man embraced her. "Darling...it was the same dream, right?" he demanded sweetly, though knowing the answer.

"Yes, always the same nightmare ..." she murmured against his chest.

He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I could help you but I don't know how..." he said softly.

"I know, it's not your fault. It is my problem; you can't do anything," she replied trying to calm down.

"Just ....stay close to me. Please, don't ever leave me," Anna said. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I could never leave you, you know. I could not live without you," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek with his fingertips.

They laid down on the bed and Anna found comfort in his embrace, leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead. This memory would persecute her forever, she knew. This nightmare would be with her for a lifetime. But it did not matter, she would win. She had fallen onto Earth to live, she had to be strong.

She was not alone and she was sure he would never leave her. He loved her like she loved him. They would win, together. She was about to fall asleep when she felt the need to tell him once again.

"I love you, Castiel." she whispered, suspended between sleep and waking.

He embraced her harder.

"I love you too Anna. Forever."

And they fell asleep.


End file.
